


Summer's Lord

by WildKitsune



Series: Year's Wheel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and lured back to spend another holiday surrounded by pureblood ritual.  Now that he knows he can use her curious mind against her how long until she gives into Lord Voldemort’s will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Also I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Hermione stood once again looking up at the Malfoy’s iron gates.  She could smell the smoky scent of burning wood even from outside the gate and she had to wonder how big this bonfire was going to be.

Of course as soon as she had received Voldemort’s message she had done as much research on the holiday as she could.  She wanted to know what to expect from another pureblood celebration.  What she had found out didn’t help ease her nerves.  As far as she could tell this would be a night of even more debauchery than Samhain had been.

What was Voldemort thinking making her come to another of these parties?  Why was she even considering this?  To be fair she was already at the Malfoy’s she wasn’t just considering, she was going to do it.  But why?  What was this control he seemed to have over her now?

The night of Samhain had been intense, but after the sun rose he had just let her go.  He had freed her to go off and tell Harry and Ron about what small bits of his plans she had gleamed.  Though she hadn’t told them what had happened during the ritual, or that she had had sex with their greatest enemy.

She told herself this was because of humiliation over the fact.  But she didn’t tell them about the power that still moved like a snake inside of her either.  Only in the deepest darkness of night would she even admit to herself that it was there and she liked this seemingly new power she had access to.

But it had to be the source of his control of her.  How could she like something that controlled her?  The control was small, but she still felt it every time she did something Voldemort wouldn’t like.  Any time they made moves against him she could feel that small tug of something like guilt; like she was betraying someone she owed loyalty.  Any time she even kissed Ron, it felt like she was cheating on Voldemort, but she didn’t let that stop her.  She knew she had to fight this small control, before it grew any stronger.

That brought her back to the fact that she was giving into the control as she took another step towards the gate.  Coming here and not telling the boys where she was going had to be the worst of his influence to give into.  But she wanted to know!  It wasn’t just the tug of power that pulled her towards the Dark Lord.  It was the curiosity of what it meant, and what this new ritual would be like.  There were things here to learn, and maybe she could also gain some new insight into his plans.

What made her most nervous was this time she had no mask to hide behind.  Of course no one would hurt her if she was the Dark Lord’s guest, but she felt that wasn’t really a comforting feeling.  So she had taken some precautions that she hoped would fool most of those attending.

The invitation Voldemort had sent was addressed to ‘His Mustardseed’ so she decided that she would take on that same persona as much as she could.  Her hair was once again charmed to deep red, but this time she completely tamed the mass and pulled it up into the same kind of twist she had used for the Yule Ball so long ago.  She charmed her eyes to a deep green.  She also used another charm to sharpen her features a bit, giving herself a much more aristocratic face to fit in with those at the party.

The invitation had also told her that she would find a dress for the party once she got there, so she came in simple robes, knowing the jeans she wanted to wear would give her away much too clearly.  What kind of pureblood wore jeans?

With one last shuddered breath she pushed the gate open and made her way up to the main door.  The same House elf as before took her invitation and bowed so low to her that it’s long nose brushed the floor.

“Derby welcomes the Dark Lord’s honor guest.  Derby will show Miss to her room.”  It said turning and heading towards a large sweeping staircase.

“Where is everyone?”  She asked nervously walking closely behind the small creature.

“Only honored guests and family are here Miss.  The celebration doesn’t start proper till noon.  Miss will have time to dress and look presentable.”  Derby said leading her to parts of the house she hadn’t seen the last time she was here.

As they headed down one of the halls she saw Draco coming towards them looking more than pleased with himself.  She turned away from him hoping she wouldn’t draw his notice, but there was little hope of that in a wide empty hall.

“Derby, who is this?”  He asked as he neared them.  “Where are you taking her?”

“Derby is leading Miss to her room Master.  This is the Dark Lord’s guest Derby was told about Master.”  The elf said sounding a bit nervous as he spoke to his Master.

Her old schoolmate sneered at the creature, and she caught herself just before she said something about treating elves with respect.  It wasn’t worth her life to protect an elf from a sneer.

“If she is our Lord’s honored guest I’ll take her to her room.”  Draco said in way of dismissing the elf.

“Derby was told to take Miss to her room.”  The elf squeaked obviously unsure what to do when he was given conflicting orders.

Pursing her lips she turned to face Draco fully before trying to put on a haughty demeanor.  “I don’t really care, but I would like an adequate amount of time to dress before the celebration.”

“Of course you would.”  Draco said pushing the elf aside and offering his arm.  “We’ve been told to call you Mustardseed.  You wouldn’t want to honor me with your real name by any chance?”

“If the Dark Lord wishes for me to be called Mustardseed then who am I to say that isn’t my real name?”  She offered playfully knowing she had little choice but to take Malfoy’s offered arm.

“You’re the woman that our Lord was with at the Samhain ritual?”  He pressed and she realized the questions were the real reason he wanted to show her to her room.

“Yes.”  She said not seeing a reason to lie about this.

“What school did you graduate from?  Because I know if you had been at Hogwarts I would have noticed you.”  He said with smooth silk to his voice.  It was a little heady to have Draco Malfoy flirting with her for information.  Had she entered bizarro land?

“I don’t really see a reason to tell you.”  She said as she tried to be a bit flirtatious back.  It was what he would expect, wasn’t it?  “I’d lose all my mystery.”

“Of course, what is a woman without her mystery?”  He said stopping before one of the many doors.  “This is you.  And if you need anything at all send Derby and I will make sure you get it.”  He said before leaning over and kissing her hand.

“You are too kind.”  She said as he opened the door for her and allowed her to step away from him into the empty room.

She smiled at him one last time before closing the door as soon as it was polite to do so.  Once she was alone again she took in a slow breath to calm her already frayed nerves.  The party hadn’t even started yet and she was already a mess.

Hermione closed her eyes taking one last calming breath before she turned to look around her room.  It felt sort of strange to think Voldemort had made sure she had a place here.  She wondered for a moment how long he was planning to keep her here this time.

The room was exactly what she would have expected of a guest room in Malfoy Manor.  It was richly decorated with dark blues and grays.  The furniture looked as if it had been made a century or two ago, though it was more than well kept and the wood gleamed as if polished each day.  With a house elf doing the work she wondered if it had actually been polished each day.

There was a dress of pale yellow laid out for her on the bed.  Moving closer to it she realized it was made of a thin linen in a very Roman style.  Little gold rings etched with sunflowers were the only thing that would hold the dress on her shoulders.  A wide heavy linen belt embroidered with flowers of the same color would be the only thing that gave her shape.

It would be a modest dress if the whole thing didn’t look as if it would be see-through once it was on her.

“Does he really want me flashing my bra and knickers to the whole world?”  She asked the dress as if it was going to answer.

“Miss isn’t supposed to wear those things for the celebration.”  A voice answered and she wondered if the dress had talked back for a stunned moment.

“The Dark Lord told Derby, Miss would have problems with the customs.  Derby is here to help Miss.”

“Customs?”  She asked feeling better that it was an elf who was speaking to her, even if he had come in uninvited.

“Only natural fabrics for the celebration.”  It said and it took Hermione a moment to realize what he was telling her.

“My knickers are cotton.”  She said blushing slightly as a new horrific level to the see-through dress was presenting itself.

“Miss’ knickers have elastic, and her brassiere has metal.  Miss can not wear these tonight.”  Derby said holding up a wooden goblet of something amber liquid.  “For Miss’ refreshment while she is getting ready.”

She frowned at the goblet for a moment but took it so she could at least smell what they were trying to make her drink already.  “This is mead.  It isn’t even noon.”  She said setting the drink aside.

“Miss needs to relax.  Derby bring Miss mead so Miss can relax.”  The elf said picking the goblet up and offering it back to her.

She narrowed her eyes at the elf.  “Is there anything else in it?”  She asked wondering if the Dark Lord was trying to drug her again or simply get her drunk before the party started.  The latter seemed to align with the small bits she knew of the holiday.

“Derby only put mead Miss.  It will help Miss relax.”  He said holding the cup up a bit higher.

“Fine.”  She said taking the cup and hoping she wasn’t being drugged before taking a large drink of it.

With one drink she was feeling a bit more at ease.  Nothing so drastic that she thought the drink had a potion in it, but enough to make her drink more.  She walked towards the large windows in the room and saw she had a wonderful view of where the celebration would take place.  The bonfire was already burning high with several elves attending it.  There were also smaller fires spread out among the grounds as well as tables filled with food and drink.  None of the smaller flames had been lit and Hermione assumed they wouldn’t be till guests really started to arrive.

In front of the main fire was a large throne like chair built on a platform above everything else.  She felt her magic stir before she realized he was already sitting there, waiting for his followers to come to him.  He was wearing the form she associated with Oberon now, she could tell by the dark hair alone.

When he looked up at her, her dark magic pulled her to the window.  Her heart was racing and her body itched to join him now.  She couldn't really see from the distance, but it was like she could feel him smile.

Hermione forced herself to step away from the window and finish her goblet as she hoped this would ease her racing heart.  She turned back to the room to see the elf waiting for her patiently.

“I can get dressed by myself.”  She told him setting the cup aside once again.

“Derby has drawn Miss a bath.”  The elf said ignoring the dismissal.

“I’ve already bathed today.”  She said feeling slightly insulted like the elf thought she smelt or something.

“The Dark Lord told Derby Miss must wash again.  Miss must wash with the right things.”  He said and turned towards the door.

“The right things?”  She asked wondering what that meant as she followed the elf back down the hall towards a large bathroom.

It was a beautiful room to behold, and reminded her greatly of the Prefect’s bathroom back in Hogwarts.  Everything was gleaming porcelain and brass.  The bath was more the size of a small pool than what one would actually bathe in.

It would be a bath to enjoy at the very least she thought with a smile as she moved over to a bench and started to undo her robes.

“Miss forgot her drink. Derby will get Miss’ drink.”  The elf said and was gone with a pop before Hermione could tell the elf she had finished it.

With a sigh she finished disrobing, a bit thankful she had time to get into the bath before the elf returned.  As she stepped into the water she could smell the scents of honeysuckle and sunflower oil.  She guessed this was why she had to re-bathe, if there were special oils that would help in whatever ritual was being performed tonight.

She had settled into a relaxed position against the wall when she heard the door open.  “My cup was empty Derby you didn’t need to get it.”  She said without opening her eyes.

“It’s been refilled.”  Said a familiar arrogant voice as he settled on the tile behind her.

Hermione moved at once away from the edge and turned to face Draco as she covered as much of her body as she could.

“What are you doing here?”  She asked wide eyed as she looked at how relaxed he had made himself on the edge of the bath.  He was now holding the goblet from her room out to her.

“I wouldn’t be a very good host of I didn’t make sure an honored guest was attended to.”  He said, but there was a mischievous gleam in his eye that Hermione didn’t like at all.

“Derby was doing just fine.”  She said not about to touch a cup once Malfoy had handled it.

“I’m getting my own fire today.”  He said as if that had anything to do with what they were talking about.  “You’ll come and have a drink with me later.”  He added and it was obviously not a request.

“Why would I do that?”  She asked frowning at him not liking the way he was acting at all.

“Oh I can’t tell you that, but you always have the answers anyway.”  He said setting the cup down and getting to his feet.  “Don’t you?”

A cold stone dropped into her stomach as the implications of his words were perfectly clear.

“The Dark Lord already knows.”  She said quickly.  “You have nothing over me.”

“Ahh, the Dark Lord may know, but Auntie Bella has been  _ dyeing _ to figure out who you really are.  I could let it slip.”  He said triumphantly.  Without another word he left her alone once again.

The moment he was gone Derby appeared with his own new goblet as if knowing she wouldn’t drink anything given to her by Malfoy.  Or maybe he knew Malfoy had done something to it and he didn’t want her drinking it either.

“How am I going to pull this off with him hovering?”  She asked taking the new goblet as if the elf made Malfoy disappear.

“Derby can wash Miss’ hair now.”  The elf said ignoring the question obviously not meant for him.

One hour and three cups of mead later Hermione was ready for the celebration.  Her hair still vibrantly red rested in soft curls on her shoulder.  It seemed that it was another tradition not to bind one’s hair for midsummer.

With the amount of mead she had already enjoyed she was feeling a bit fuzzy headed, and she didn’t seem to mind as much that the dress showed a bit more of her than she would like.  Looking in the mirror she actually couldn’t see as much detail as she had originally feared.

“Derby can show Miss down to the yard now.”  The elf said bringing her out of her dazed state.  “The Dark Lord say he is ready for Miss if Miss is ready for him.”

“Who could ever be ready for the Dark Lord?”  She asked as she stuck her wand into the belt as she had no other place to carry it.

“Miss not ready?”  Derby asked in a confused way as he looked Hermione up and down.

“I’m dressed if that is what you mean.”  She said shaking her head.

“Yes Derby mean dressed.”  The elf agreed before turning to lead her down through the house once more.

By the time they were back down in the main entrance hall other guests were starting to arrive.  She really wished she hadn’t left her cup, which seemed to be refilling itself now, back in her room.  But she figured there would be more to drink out in the yard.

It did make her feel a bit better to see that everyone seemed to be dressed similarly to her.  The women in Greek and Roman style toga dresses, and many of the men only wore linen slacks.  The one difference she did notice was that most wore black or some other dark color.  She seemed to be the only one in anything so bright.

People looked at her as she passed, and for a few horrible moments she thought maybe they had figured out she didn’t belong.  But this passed quickly as no one looked exactly angry.  In fact she couldn’t really read the looks she was getting at all.  Finally she leaned down to whisper to the elf.

“What is everyone looking at?”  She asked softly so no one would overhear her.

The elf looked around himself for a moment before saying helpfully.  “Derby think they are looking at Miss.”

She sighed and shook her head.  When they got out onto the grounds she didn’t feel quite so imprisoned, but this momentary relief only lasted until she felt the movement in her core that meant he was near.

“Your job is done elf.”  Voldemort said as he stood at the entrance to the garden where the celebration would take place.

“Derby thanks his Lord.”  The elf said with a deep bow before disappearing with the usual pop.

“I’m impressed.”  He said once they were alone.  “You changed your features just enough that only I would recognize you.  It pleases me.”

She flushed as she fought with the flutter her stomach gave at the compliment, but shook her head to fight it off.  “You speak as if you know me better than anyone.”  She said shaking her head.  “You hardly know me at all.”

“I know you better than you think.”  He said motioning for her to come closer.  “You belong to me.”

She shook her head and glared up at him.  “I belong to myself.”  She said taking a step away from him to give herself some space to think.

“It is curious that I can still feel you so strongly.”  He said thoughtfully as he looked over her but did not move forward yet.

“It isn’t normal?”  She asked unable to stop herself from learning something new.  There was very little she could find on the pureblood rites that were still performed.  She had a feeling they were mostly taught by word of mouth, or closely guarded family tomes.

“Do you think I would allow myself to be so connected to every single woman I have fucked at one of these rites over the years?”  He asked rolling his eyes.

“No.”  She answered before she could say anything else.

“This is going to have to be studied more closely Miss Granger.”  He said in an undertone before moving towards her and grabbing her wrist in a snakelike strike.

She tried to pull her arm out of his grip even though all she wanted was to press herself closer to him.  She searched her brain for something to get him to give her space, since she couldn’t do it physically.

“You’re not the only one who recognized me.”  She said as she remembered.  “Malfoy…”  She started before realizing there was two of those at this event.  “The younger one.  He knows who I am.”

“What exactly gave you that impression?”  He asked pulling her closer to him so that he could tower over her small frame.

“He confronted me during my bath.”  She told him deciding she would not be cowed by this behavior she glared right into his red sheened eyes.  “He said he would tell Bellatrix if I didn’t go to his fire tonight, whatever that means.”

He studied her for a moment longer before releasing his hold.  “I see.  This will be a longer conversation than I had planned.”  Standing thoughtfully for a moment before turning towards the platform.

“The young pup has much more of a backbone than his father ever had.”  He said sounding impressed and pleased.  “I’m almost tempted to let you go.”

He started to walk obviously expecting her to follow.  She didn’t think she had much of a choice at this point really.  She had to remind herself that she was here for a reason, and he seemed to be giving her exactly what she wanted.

“What does it mean?”  She asked rushing for a moment to walk beside him.  “To go to his fire?”

“At it’s core it means the boy wants to fuck you.”  Voldemort said with a chuckle.  “Maybe even pass you around to the others at his fire.”

“I must be drunk.”  She said suddenly as they neared the edge of the dais.  “I thought you just said Draco Malfoy wants to have sex with me.”

Voldemort laughed more openly as he looked down at her.  “Why do you find that so surprising?”  He asked picking her up easily and setting her on the edge of the stage.  He stepped in to trap her there.

“Because for as long as I’ve known him he’s told me I’m dirty.”  She said her head swimming with his closeness once again.

A goblet appeared next to her hand as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.  “Some of the most erotic things in the world have been called  _ dirty _ .”  He said picking up his own glass and drinking from it.

“I didn’t think you were the drinking sort.”  Her mouth worked as her brain stalled.

“To get the full benefit of tonight’s energy, one must give into the more primal side.  Drink helps.”

She took a big gulp from her own drink to see if it would give her time to think of a response.  “I’m not having sex with him.”  She said finally.

“Than I guess we will see Bella’s reaction to knowing who has taken her place in my bed.”  He said with a chuckle.  “She knows some very creative curses.”

Hermione looked up at him with a frown.  “I’m here as your  _ honored _ guest, how are your minions going to react when they find you have let a muggleborn into their party?”

“Mudblood.”  He answered simply.

“What?”  Hermione asked confused.

“I let a mudblood into their party.”  He said looking amused before sipping from his cup.

“That’s what I said.”  She said knowing she couldn’t really chastise the Dark Lord for his vocabulary.

“No it isn’t.  I want you to say it.  I want you to say what you are.”  He pressed as he set his cup down and settled his hands on her knees.

“I’m a muggleborn.”  She said grinding her teeth.

He smacked her thigh without taking his eyes off of hers.  “Wrong.  Try again.”

“I’m not saying that dirty word.”  Hermione said holding onto her cup like a shield between them.

“You say it or I don’t give you this.”  He told her as he fished a blue potion out of his pocket.

“What is it?”  She asked reaching for it only to have him hold it above her, and out of her reach.

“Childless Potion.  Let me tell you about what will happen tonight.”  He said with a gleam in his eye.  “Tonight we celebrate midsummer.  To do this we drink and dance and eat and fuck and every other thing our hearts desire.  It is about enjoying life while it is here.”  He said putting the potion away and moving his hands back to her knees so he could spread her knees enough to allow him to get even closer.

“I plan to take you myself several times before dawn and there may be others.  Draco sounds interested.  Without that potion you are running a very large risk.”  He tsked running his hands up her outer thighs.

“I’m not saying that word.”  She repeated feeling both confident and weak as she thought of what he just described.  “You don’t think I read as much as I could find about how this night would go?  Do you really think I left...”  She paused before she said something she didn’t want to. “That I came here without taking one of those before I arrived?”

He paused his face going blank as she defied him once again.  She couldn’t tell if he was pleased by her forethought or if this was just a quiet before the storm.

“So you came here with the expectation of fucking the Summer’s Lord?”  He asked without emotion.

“Who?”  She asked a bit of mockery in her tone.

“Don’t push it girl.”  He hissed grasping her thighs warningly.

She wet her dry lips before looking down into her cup.  She had to be crazy to have come at all.  Why was she here?  “It seemed like something likely to happen.”

“How does that make you feel mudblood?”  He asked brushing lips against the column of her neck.  “To know how much you want me?  No potion this time to make you wet for me.”

“Don’t call me that.”  She snapped.  With him so close it was hard to ignore the hum her core gave being so close to him, and the way his breath and lips ran down her neck gave her jolts of pleasure.  She didn’t like the way his words seemed to only intensify the feeling instead of cutting it off.

“That is what you are.”  He hissed against the lobe of her ear.  “You are going to admit it before this night is done.”

“Do you want to bet?”  She asked her heart racing as she grasped for control of this situation.

“I think that is a wonderful idea.  What are your terms?”  He asked standing up a bit so he could look into her eyes.

She hadn't expected him to accept.  It was more a turn of phrase than an actual offer.  But on the other hand she was sure he couldn’t make her say that dirty word.  “If I don’t say it, than you have to stop hunting Harry.”  She said figuring it was best to go big.

“You don’t want to set that as a term.”  He told her seriously.  “Because the counter to that is that if you do say it, than you kill him for me.”  He said coldly.

Her stomach dropped and she shook her head quickly.  “I wouldn’t even joke about something like that.”

“I didn’t think so.  Try again.”  He said watching her like an expectant professor looking for the right answer to a particularly hard question.

She thought for a few moments.  “If I win I want unrestricted access to any library you have control of.”  She said biting her lower lip to see if he could counter that with something awful.

“That lovely little brain of yours will be your downfall.”  He said almost affectionately.  “In that case if I win, I want your company willingly two nights of every week.”

“For how long?”  She asked thinking of what it would be like to be with him so often, but then again, how likely was she to call herself that terrible name?

“Until one of us is dead.”  He said as if the answer was obvious.

“Fine.”  She said holding out her hand to shake, but Voldemort pushed in to seal the bet with a kiss instead.

She found herself falling into the kiss her body shaking against her will as the connection was like the freedom of flight.

It all ended too quickly though as someone cleared their throat and murmured.  “My Lord.  It is time for the celebration to begin.”  Lucius Malfoy said sounding regretful he had to interrupt Voldemort with anything so mundane.

“Do not worry Lucius.”  He said pulling back from Hermione and climbing the stairs up onto the platform.  “Mustardseed and I were just discussing a wager.”  He said holding a hand out to help Hermione stand as well.

“Do you think she will be screaming for me by the end of the night?”  He asked his Death Eater as he was obviously working to humiliate her.

“Before the sun even sets my Lord.”  He said dutifully bowing deeply.

“I think so as well.”  Voldemort agreed smirking.  “After the lighting of the fires send your son to me.  We have to speak.”

“Of course my Lord.”  Lucius said before turning and rushing away.

“Time to take our seats.”  He told her before sitting in the throne like chair.

It only took a quick glance around before Hermione realized there was a problem.  “Where is my seat?”  She asked making Voldemort roll his eyes.  Without a word he looked down at his own lap.

“No.”  She said firmly almost taking a step off the platform before she remembered they were a few feet off the ground.  She crossed her arms over her chest instead.

“Would you rather kneel at my feet?”  He asked smirking.  “We could see how talented that mouth of yours is with other activities.”

She turned pink at what he was suggesting and tried to stand firm.  She just glared at Voldemort as he looked at her with expectation.

When she heard people starting to file into the garden behind her she realized she couldn’t be looking at him that way in front of others.  None of the loyal seemed to have any backbone at all when it came to their leader.  She looked down quickly before anyone noticed.

“You will be sitting on my lap or kneeling at my feet before the Malfoy boy gets here or I  _ will _ be letting him do as he pleases with you tonight.  And when I do get my hands back on you I will punish you for ruining my plans.”  He said in a final tone.

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath and moved towards the imposing figure.  “I liked you better when I had no idea who you were.”  She said as she let him pull her down into a comfortable position.

“Oh don’t lie to yourself girl.  It is unbecoming.”  He said in a pleased tone as his hands started to become familiar with her once again.

“I never imagined you would be so...”  She lost her train of thought as he freed a breast from her dress.

Turning quickly she tried to fix herself, but he was having none of it.

“You have lovely breasts you shouldn’t be so shy of sharing them.”  He said with a chuckle.

“This dress is bad enough.”  She snapped under her breath.  “You can nearly see right through it.”

“You need to relax Mustardseed or you will lose out on what tonight has to offer.”  He told her before putting a cup to her lips.  “You should drink more.”

She turned her mouth away and shook her head.  “I’ve drank plenty.  You just keep doing horrible things.”  She told him as she fixed the dress and sat back like she had been before.

“I’ve not even begun to do horrible things to you tonight girl.”  He said seeming amused.

She struggled to get out of his lap once again when he grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked her head back to force her to look into his eyes.  “Stop acting like you’re not here of your own freewill.”  He hissed sounding annoyed.

She went still in his grasp to keep the tight hold he had on her hair from hurting more.

“I asked and you came.  You want to know about pureblood rituals than pay attention.”  He said in an undertone.  “You can either relax and enjoy this celebration at my side, or you can leave and never return.  Do I make myself clear mudblood?”

She swallowed as she couldn’t deny he was right.  She had walked into this viper pit knowing full well what the night may be filled with.  Now he was offering her a chance to leave.

“Just because I want to learn doesn’t mean I’ve signed up to be your little sex toy.”  She said grasping at what she could.

“I do enjoy your body mudblood.”  Voldemort said as he ran fingers down the column of her neck while still holding her hair in a tight grasp.  “But sex is almost never my main goal with anything.”  He said looking at her neck.  “I am testing the connection that has formed, and if you had as much brains as I thought, you would have realized that by now.”

She took in a shuddering breath unable to hide her face at the insult.  “I don’t know how this connection is for you, but for me, you are very distracting.”  She breathed honestly.

“My Lord?”  Draco’s voice came from just beyond the dais.  “My father said you wished to speak with me?”

Voldemort’s hold gave Hermione no room to look over at her ex-school mate.  She could only watch his face as he did exactly that, giving Draco his attention as he held her in the uncomfortable position.

“Mustardseed has told me you threatened her while she was bathing this morning.”

“I-I wouldn’t call it exactly a threat my Lord.”  She could hear the slight panic in Draco’s voice.  “I just-I don’t understand why she is here.”

“Because I want her here.  You too can see her obvious appeal from what she said you demanded from her.”  The older man said in a conversational tone.

Voldemort’s hand slip down her neck as he spoke, his fingers once again pushing her dress out of the way and exposed her to Draco.

Hermione jerked trying to fix herself or get away from the Dark Lord when he once again looked down into her eyes.  The look he gave her made her freeze in place.  He was a predator and something deep in her primordial lizard brain made her lock in place for her own safety.

“She is appealing my Lord.”  Draco said after a short pause.  “But it was that I wanted to finally teach her her place.”  He said trying to seem more brave.

Voldemort looked back to the blond and gave the boy a cold smile.  “As you can see I have that lesson well in hand.  And you will not ruin any of my plans by running your mouth.”

“Of course my Lord.”  The boy said quickly.

“That being said, I wish to reward you for your boldness in action.”  As he spoke his hand stroked her breast as if he was petting an animal.  “You make choose any other person here tonight to enjoy as your own.  If anyone has a problem with this, you will send them to me.”  He said and dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand.

She was trembling slightly in his grasp by the time he looked down on her again.

“Did I frighten you mudblood?”  He asked with delight in his eyes.  “You do have many reasons to fear me you know.”

“I know.”  She said as his thumb ran over her nipple.

“Now you were saying that I distract you?”  He asked rolling the pert nub between his thumb and forefinger.

She was feeling dizzy with fear, lust, and the pull of her magic.  “Yes.”  She gasped closing her eyes as she tried to block it all out.

“Do you like the distraction mudblood?”  He asked and she could feel that he was leaning over her, their lips were so close.  “No lying to your Lord.  I bet your mind is a mess of thought on most days.  You know how simple I could make it all for you.”

“How does it feel for you?”  She pushed herself to ask.  She didn’t want to be the only one giving answers, and she really didn’t want to answer that particular question, even to herself.

“Having you at my mercy?”  He asked before suddenly pinching the nub between his fingers as hard as he could.  She gasped her body jerking involuntarily which only brought more pain as he held onto her.

“Stop.”  She whimpered opening her eyes to try and push him away.  She had a brief glimpse at the delight in his own expression before he pushed forwards and plundered her lips with his own.

With the mix of pain and the overwhelming sensation of being owned by him all the rest of the world disappeared in that moment.  She was left with nothing but him, and his dark desire.  She felt like she was going to drown in his darkness, and she didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not.

He did not let up from the kiss and soon she was adding lack of air to her list of things not to worry about.  Finally she just let herself float in the darkness giving up what little fight she had left in her.

First she could feel cool air rushing into her lungs, and then he whispered.  “I find I enjoy you.”  He said before her eyes fluttered open.

She was breathing hard as she tried to regain the oxygen he had stolen.  Her mind was still a scatter of thoughts and nothing as she worked to understand what had just happened.

“Did you like that?”  Voldemort asked petting the side of her face soothingly.

“I-I don’t know.”  She said swallowing hard and looking up at him.  “What was that?”  She asked as her head cleared more and more.

“I gave you a full taste of my magic.”  He explained before holding a cup to her lips again.

She sipped the mead slowly taking the cup from his hand.  She needed something after whatever that was.

“And I think I know why we have become connected as we have.”  He added getting her attention.

“Why?”  She asked with a frown.

He sat back taking his time in studying her before answering her question.  “It seems to me that your dark magic feels very much like my own.  Our cores became confused when we connected on Samhain.  It is rare for two people’s magic to be so similar.”

“That doesn’t explain the way I’ve been feeling.”  She said trying to stand, this time he let her get to her feet.

“No?  Tell me, how have you been feeling?”  He asked smirking at her as if he knew something she didn’t.

“Like I should feel some kind of loyalty to you.”  She explained honestly.  She needed real answers.

“As I have formed a bit of protectiveness of you.”  He admitted watching her more seriously now.  “But it is explained by our similar magic.  You see as our cores view us as simple extensions of one another; our minds form an  _ emotional _ connection.”

“Is there anything wrong my Lord?”  Bellatrix came to the very edge of the dais.  “If she isn’t pleasing you, I would be honored to serve.”  She added suggestively.

“Bella.”  He said looking past Hermione to give his follower his direct attention.  “She is pleasing me just fine; shouldn’t you be at your husband’s fire for the lighting?”  He asked sounding only curious.

“Only if I am not needed here.”  She replied still trying to get in where she could.

“You are not.”  Voldemort dismissed her before holding a hand out to Hermione.

“They are about to light the small fires, you will want to watch.”  He told her completely ignoring the fact he just admitted to having feelings for her.  “Though this is your very last chance to leave tonight.  Once the fires are lit, everyone stays for the duration.”

Looking around she suddenly realized how full the once empty field now was.  There were three to six witches and wizards at each of the small fires.  A group of men circled the large fire at Voldemort’s back, a torch in each of their hands.

After only a slight hesitation she moved back to him and into his lap.

“Good girl.”  He whispered against her neck before raising his voice for everyone to hear.  “We celebrate tonight what is left of the light of summer.”  He announced bringing every eye in the field to them.  It was only then that she realized her dress was still showing off a now bruised breast to everyone in front of them. “Let the fires of passion fill our night.”  He added to the group.

The last was obviously a signal as the men behind them all rushed out to one of the fires lighting each of the small flames as they approached.  It reminded her oddly of an explosion as each new row of fires were lit.

When the last fire was ablaze floating trays appeared with more drinks and food for all those gathered.

“Can you feel it?” He asked, his voice soft again just for her.

She closed her eyes and she could feel an energy.  It wasn’t like what she had felt the last time she was involved in a rite, but it was ever so slowly building.

“It is just the excitement of the celebration.”  She said making Voldemort chuckle.

She could already see a few couples doing things she never would have been so casual about in public.

“Enjoying the view mudblood?”  He asked trying to make her blush.

“Stop calling me that.”  She said though without much conviction.

“I would, if you admit that is what you are.”  He countered with a laugh.

“No.”  She shook her head.

“We will see.”  He said turning her so that she was forced to straddle his legs and face him directly.

“If you want to gain the benefit of tonight you will have to stop thinking so much.  Relax and enjoy.  Pleasure is what is worshipped here.”

“What would you be doing if I wasn’t here?”  She asked curiously as she fixed her dress once again.

“I would be sitting here alone, drinking and eating until I saw something else I wanted to enjoy.”  He told her casually.  “You know that every single woman here wishes they were in your place.”  He stated with an arrogant smirk.

“I doubt that.  Some of these women must have feelings for their husbands.”  She countered wanting to step on his ego.

“Would you like to see how quickly Narcissa Malfoy comes if I call?  How she would beg to pleasure me with her mouth?”  He asked brushing fingers over Hermione’s lips.

“Only because she is afraid of you.  That doesn’t mean she wants to do it.”  She countered stubbornly.

“Do you want to do it?”  He asked looking into her eyes in the way that made her think he was trying to read her thoughts.  She looked away quickly.  “That is what I thought.”  He added as if he had won something.  “You may if you wish.”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough.”  She said looking back at him.

He chuckled at that and took in a long breath.  “Not yet.”  He said taking a sip from his own cup.

“How much have you been drinking today?”  She asked looking into her own glass.  The thing still seemed mostly full, but she was sure this was the same cup she had been using since she got here.

“Not as much as I will be drinking now that the fires are lit.  Everything tastes better once the celebration started.”  He said leaning back in his chair.  The position was relaxed, and looked very odd to her.

She took in a deep breath and tried a good swallow from her own cup.  The mead tasted the same to her, but maybe she was taking him too literally.

“I like this color on you.”  He said cradling her other breast through the fabric of the dress.  “I told Narcissa I wanted you to be a sunflower, and I must say she has done well.”

She closed her eyes and let herself lean into the gentle touch.  The weight of his hand felt nice threw the linen of the dress.  “Why do you care?”  She asked taking another drink, trying to do as he said and just relax.  It was the only way she would understand tonight.

“I can enjoy looking at pretty things as much as any man.”  He said turning her face towards him.  “Open your eyes.”  He commanded after a moment.  When she complied he smiled, something predatory in his gaze.  “I wouldn’t want you forgetting who you are with right now.”

“You’re the one who has a whole ideology against my kind.”  She said softly.  “Are you going to remember who you're with?”

“I know exactly what I am with my little mudblood.”  He said his hands moving to her lips.  “I’m with a biological abnormality.  A mudblood with an intellect that surpasses most purebloods.  Against all odds you stimulate me more than the other fools here.”

“Is that your version of a compliment?”  She asked finishing off her cup before setting it aside.  She needed food before she drank anything else.

“It is the closest thing you will get to one for a long while.”  He told her as he placed his hands on her knees and started to push the dress up her legs.  “When you are well trained, and understand your proper place, you may even get more from me.”

“You like to say things like that, but where do you really think my proper place is?”  She asked as she rested her hands against his bare chest.

“Your place is at my feet begging to serve me.  Other mudbloods are not so lucky.”  He said as his hands trailed up the back of her thighs, pushing the dress as they went.

The feel of his fingers against her skin was distracting and she wiggled a little wanting him to repeat the action.

“Did you like that mudblood?”  He asked in a soft hiss.  “Things starting to feel good?”  He asked before leaning in and sucking on the column of her neck.

She gasped at how the attention made her skin positively tingle.  “Yes.”  She said not trusting her voice any more than that.

“We should eat something.”  He said before nipping at her neck and leaning back.

She whimpered at the loss and took in a long shuddering breath.  “Was the mead drugged?”  She asked as she started to notice the smallest things.  Even the brush of the linen against her skin was making her shudder.  She took in another deep breath as she tried to clear her mind.

“No.  Only with alcohol.”  Voldemort told her amused.  “Do you smell that sweetness in the air now?”  He asked changing subjects.

“I assumed it was the wood from the fires.”  She said turning just in time to see a tray of cauldron cakes float over to them.

She took one without thinking, taking a bite made her moan in pleasure.  It was the best cake she had ever tasted in her entire life.

“It’s the sassafras root that was added to each fire.  It is grown especially for this event each year.”

“It smells nice I guess.”  She said feeling a bit slow.  “You know many countries have actually banned sassafras being made into consumables.”  She said shaking her head.  “It isn’t actually good for you.”

“In this context it makes you feel very good.”  He replied finally freeing her other breast as she finished the first cake.

“So the air is drugged.”  She said realizing what he was telling her and turning to look as many were now drinking and dancing.  Everyone seemed too  _ open _ and free.  It was off for this group of people to seem to be having so much fun.

“The air is drugged.”  He agreed before wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking.

“OH MERLIN!”  She screamed almost falling from his lap after the intense reaction she had from the simple act.

Voldemort only chuckled and held her steady as he gave the same treatment to the other one.  She was ready for it this time so was able to just keep herself from screaming again.

“Did that feel nice?”  He asked with an innocent smirk.

“That was too much.”  She said still trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, I plan to simply torture you with pleasure tonight.”  He told her amused.

“How can they be…” She glanced over at the nearest couple going at it.  “How is that not too much?”  She asked before looking back at him.

“There are ways to prepare one’s self for the pleasures of Midsummer.  Unfortunately for you as a mudblood, you wouldn’t know any of them.”  Voldemort said sounding mockingly regretful.

“I didn’t know things could feel too good.”  She said looking back into his eyes with fear.  She could ready herself for pain, but how does one defend against pleasure?

“Pleasure can be used to torture as much as pain can be used to please.”  He said running a thumb over her lips.  “After tonight you are going to have a  _ thorough _ knowledge of both.”

“You’re going to try and break me.”  She said holding her breath as she tried to think of a different way to get the drug out of her system.

“I am going to break you mudblood.”  He said as his hands moved up the back of her thighs.  He pushed the dress up as he went and in one move pulled it off her frame.  Before she could complain or try to take it back he sent the garment into the fire with a flick of his wand.

“My wand!”  She yelled realizing it had to still be tangled in the dress and she tried to dive to retrieve it from the fire.

Voldemort held her fast and just chuckled.  “I vanished it back to your room.  You won’t be needing it tonight.”  He said using her distraction to kiss the side of her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his lips and she forgot about not breathing the smoke in.  She somehow felt comfortable sitting on his lap in the nude, as it felt like no one was paying them any attention anyway.  Everyone here was wrapped up in themselves.

“What do you want from me really?”  She asked panting as he ran fingers up and down her back.

“I want many things from you mudblood.”  He whispered against her neck as he licked and sucked at the skin.  “I want you to admit what you are.  I want you to admit that you wish to kneel before me.  I want you to tell me everything you know about Harry Potter, and then I want you to kill him for me.”

“Than you are going to be very disappointed.  As I’m never going to do any of those things.”  She told him stubbornly.

He only chuckled and bit down hard enough on her neck to draw a bit of blood.  Hermione screamed again, this time in pain as the bite seemed to shoot through her like the venom of a snake.

When he sat back her hand moved to the mark on her neck.  It felt oddly throbbing and she knew she would have a bruise there as well as teeth marks.

Before she could really focus on the pain left behind Voldemort’s hand was between her legs feeling very sensitive areas.  Out of pure instinct she reached out for his shoulders to steady herself.

“No!”  She said shaking her head as his thumb found her clit.  “Too much.”  She reminded him tightening her hold.

He brushed the pad of his finger over it again making her body jerk away.  But he wouldn’t let her move too far as his other hand snaked around her back and held her body against the invading fingers.

“Too much!”  She gasped again she felt his middle finger dip into her, testing her readiness.

“You want me to stop?”  Voldemort asked playfully as his finger slid easily inside of her.

She lost the ability to speak for a moment as everything seemed to go white with rapture.  She was nodding before she found her voice again.

“Then tell me what you are.”  He suggested with a great amount of satisfaction.  He then withdrew his hand for a moment to let her catch her breath.

“What?”  She asked when she could finally speak again.

“Tell me what you are and I will make this much more bearable.”  He said almost kindly.  “Say I am your little mudslut.”

“You shouldn’t call yourself things like that.”  She said as she wasn’t about to give into him so easily.

“It’s still early.”  He said seeming unperturbed.

He teased her that way for the rest of the day.  He would give her small breaks to clear her head enough to try and make her call herself a whole host of dirty names.  By the time the sun started to set she was a shivering mass of raw need, but she still refused to give into his demands.  In all the time he played with her he never actually gave her any satisfaction and he never took any of his own.  His hands seemed to be the only torture devices he would use on her that day.

“Please no more.”  She whimpered burying her face in his neck.

“Maybe I should just take away my protection.  Hand you over to the wolves to play with for a while.”  He suggested lightly.

Hermione looked out over the field.  Everyone seemed to be in various acts of hedonistic pleasure.  Many copulated with one another, some even in groups of three and four.  Others were enjoying the food and drink, talking and laughing.  Some even danced around the fires like witches from old muggle lore.

“All you have to do is tell me what you are, and then I can make this much more enjoyable for you.”  He said softly stroking her neck.  “Don’t you want to enjoy all of this?”

Hermione was tired and shaken when she looked back at the man who had just spent hours forcing her to understand the horrors of too much of a good thing.

“Just say it, four little words and your night gets a whole lot better.”  He said running a soothing hand down her arm.

Licking her lips she couldn’t really remember why she was fighting this so hard.  They were only words.  They didn’t really mean anything.

“I am a mudblood.”  She told him looking away as she couldn’t stand to see the triumph in his eyes at her words.

“What a good girl.”  He cooed making her feel this strange mix of pride and humiliation.  “Was that so very hard?”  He asked lifting her chin so she had to look into his eyes.

“I don’t like to lie.”  She told him shortly.

“It wasn’t a lie my dear.”  He told her gently.  “But that is a conversation for later.”  He said as he helped Hermione get to her feet.

“What are you going to do now?”  She asked as she stood on shaky legs.

“First I am going to give you a bit of protection.”  He said pulling out his wand and casting a silent spell over her.  It felt cool over her skin and soothed the hypersensitive rawness she felt from his attention.

“What spell was that?”  She asked always wanting to know more.

“Maybe if you are good I will teach it to you.”  He told her holding his hand out for her to climb back into his lap.  Once she was resettled he ran a gentle hand down her face.

A low moan formed deep in her throat at the touch.  She was obviously still being affected by the drug as the touch felt better than it should.

“I don’t want any more.”  She told him shaking her head.  He had tortured her for too long for her to have any desire now.

“For now you may give me some attention my little mudblood.”  He told her as if he was being kind.  “If you do well your Lord will make everything better.”  He added gently.

Biting her lower lip Hermione knew he wouldn’t allow her rest until he wanted it.  So she decided to start small and see how little she could get away with.  Leaning in, she gently kissed then licked the side of his neck.  His skin tasted salty on her tongue and soon she found that she was the hissing sounds he made in his pleasure.

She moved up the column of his neck and nipped at his ear playfully.  Voldemort hands moved into her hair, grasping it without restricting her movement.

“You enjoy pleasing your Lord don’t you mudblood?”  He asked in a breathy way.

“Yes.”  Hermione moaned caught up in the surprising feedback she got with his pleasure.  Her magic was vibrated in a sort of empathic connection to his pleasure.

“Good girl.”  He said in a satisfied tone leaning back in his throne as her lips moved down his neck once again.

She turned slightly and started to move up the other side of his neck, keeping her attention to the upper parts of his body.  Not satisfied with this Voldemort moved one of her hands to the hardened bulge in his pants.

“More.” He commanded holding her hand there until she started to move it on her own.

The linen pants he wore were not hard to unlace and she had little hesitation about wrapping her petite fingers around his need.  The feedback for his ecstasy was like a new kind of drug she had not been prepared for.  He hissed as she started to stroke him slowly at first.

“That’s it.”  He whispered his hand running up and down her back.  “Isn’t it better to just give in?”  He asked keeping himself still as she did all the work.

“Yes.”  She moaned against his ear.  She shifted her body suddenly feeling ready to have him inside of her as if the hours of torture were now forgotten.

Before she could do anything else Voldemort suddenly pushed her off of his lap so that she landed in a heap at his feet.

“Do you feel it now Miss Granger?”  He asked wanting to get her full attention.  “The power that this night has?”  He coaxed as she blinked in confusion.

Swallowing hard Hermione refocused once she was no longer touching the Dark Lord.  She could feel a new kind of primal power inside of her, but she wasn’t exactly sure if it was magical or just emotional.

“What can you do with it?”  She asked looking around once again at the party as it was going on strong around them.

“If I wished I could turn all these people to my will.”  Voldemort said motioning around the field.  “I could make them do anything I wished tonight, because I alone know what this power is.”

“What is it?”  She asked not finding it the least bit strange that she had not moved to stand yet.  It felt so right sitting at his feet.

Instead of answering he smirked down at her in a knowing way that confused her momentarily.  When she realized what he was doing she quickly shot to her feet and reached for a wand that wasn’t there.

“Don’t.”  She warned looking directly into his eyes.

“It is a primal power that flows from any solstice rite.  Tonight we harness the power of fulfillment.”  He said pulling her gently back into his lap.  This time he turned her so she could look out at the orgy around them.

“You use it to manipulate them.”  She said as she tried not to look at one group for too long.

“Yes.  Which is why they are all so hard to sway away from my side.”  He explained pushing hair off her neck and out of his way.  “What do you think Hermione?  Would you enjoy serving me?  Bending these sheep to your will?”

She had to admit the offer was tempting.  With Lord Voldemort backing her she could bring these pureblood fools to their knees.

“Stop that.”  She snapped.  Now that she knew what he could do with this power she knew what to watch for.

“I’m only giving you small nudges.  You know they are not far from what you really want.”  He told her as his fingers played in her hair.  “You already admitted that you enjoy pleasing me.”  He whispered kissing her neck.  “If you join me I will make them serve you.”  He tempted her without pushing more.

“Do you really think that is worth me betraying my best friend?”  She asked shaking her head.

“I would make a deal with you my sweet.  To save his life.”  He said so softly she almost didn’t hear him.

When the full understanding of his words came to her she quickly slipped out of his lap and turned to face the megalomaniac.

“What would you want for that?”  She asked trembling as she suddenly felt like she was on the edge of a precipice.

“You.  At my feet.  For the rest of your life.  And he would have to swear loyalty and stand at my side.”

“And Ron?”  She asked knowing that Harry would never do this, there was too much at stake than his own life and freedom.

“Who?”  Voldemort asked seeming confused.

“Our friend.”  She said narrowing her eyes at him for disrespecting Ronald when he was making such an offer.

Voldemort smirked.  “The redhead?  He too would have to swear loyalty and take my mark.  You all would have to take the mark.”  He added as if it wasn’t clear before.

“They would never do it.”  She said taking a step back from the Dark Lord.  “You know they wouldn’t.”

“How about you Hermione?  Would you kneel before me and serve my every whim just to keep those two idiots safe?”  He asked reaching over and picking up his cup as he watched her.

Hermione swallowed and looked to her feet.  “There are so many other people I should care about.”  She said under her breath.  “This whole night has done nothing but get me all mixed up.”

“Oh you have been all mixed up for a while now.”  He mused shaking his head.  “But I think that is enough thinking for tonight.”  He added setting the cup back down and summoning her back to his lap.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she could feel the heavy weight of a man’s arm grasped around her waist.  She snuggled back into his arm and smiled to herself as she thought about how good he smelled.

“Ron?”  She asked sleepily reaching back to touch his leg.  “You smell good.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”  A high equally sleepy voice responded.  She froze and woke fully with a start.  The night before came back to her in hazy waves.  “I’m killing the redhead.”


End file.
